Love Under A Full Moon
by futureamericanidol007
Summary: Tda never happened. One werewolf. One girl. One vampire after their butts. One love thats gonna fight back. TrentxGwen.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay for those of you who read my other story Not So Hard To Choose I have writers block for the sequel. As soon as I can come up with ideas for it I will write it. It will help if you guys send me some ideas. The best one will be chosen as the idea for the sequel. But instead I had this idea. I dont own tdi so enjoy!**

**Love under a full moon.**

**Ch 1: Emerald eyed wolf**

Gwens Pov

_Hey guys its been a while. Its me Gwen from tdi! Well alots happened since tdi. Actually its been 4 years since tdi. Most of the tdi stars live together in the same town now. The only ones who dont are Duncan and Courtney who went wild on their honeymoon and didnt come back. Me and Trent have been going on strong for 4 years. But ever since the beggining of this year things have been going a little weird. Wait a minute I gotta tell you about the story from the beggining if your even going to understand it. It all started on a full moon night. I had just got through watching a movie with Leshawna._

Leshawna: Are you sure you dont want me to give you a lift home.

Gwen: Im sure. My house isnt that far from here.

Leshawna: Alright suit your self.

That was the last thing she said before I walked off and would have the wierdest night of my life.

And only the first of many.

So I was walking down an alley way when this thing attacked me.

But it wasnt a person it had red eyes and fangs.

Vampire: Stay still this wont hurt a bit

Gwen: No please!

Then this wolf thing attacked the vampire.

But this thing was a black wolf the size of a Tiger.

And it had the most beautiful emerald eyes.

It slashed the things neck and blood went everywhere.

And then it howled a very graceful howl.

It sounded more like singing.

Then I heard people coming.

It ran over to me and jumped to the building next to us then on 2 more over.

But when I opened my eyes instead of staring into a wolfs face I was staring at Trent.

Trent: Gwen please tell me your alright.

And then I passes out

**Woo I love werewolves. And for you vampire loving readers there will be good vampires in the story later on. Anyway review and the next chapter will come.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Story Of A Werewolf

**So heres the second chapter. In this one I tell chapter told from Trents POV then what happened after. And now that I know that script form is against the rules Im gonna stop writing like that. I dont own TDI.**

**Ch 2: The story of a werewolf**

Trents POV

_I know you guys are probably wondering about what happened to Gwen. You know thw me being a werewolf thing. Well heres how it happened. My German Sheperd Shadow is a trained police dog. He is taking a temporary break for now. He heard something outside and ran out there. I ran after him and got attacked by a werewolf. It wouldve killed me but Shadow attacked him. When he swallowed the werewolves blood he became a sort of super dog. With his newfound power he killed it. And in since it didnt bite me hard enough to kill me I became a werewolf. Now at night I can turn in and out of being a werewolf. In the day time I have superhuman smelling,strength,and speed. I thought it was pretty cool I just had to hide from Gwen and my friends. Its been about a month since then. I had sensed a new werewolf in town. I knew Gwen was going out tonight so I followed her. Thats when this vampire attacked. I didnt even know he was here but I had to save her._

We were at my house now. I knew the police would be all over this. But they will probably think its an animal.

" Ugh what happened?" Gwen was awake!

" Gwen are you alright?" I asked. " Yea I just had a horrible dream."

" Gwen it wasnt a dream" I said " What?" She asked.

_I told her whats in italics above._

" You may think Im a freak but thats not gonna stop me from protecting you." I said. " Trent I still love you."

" Besides this is fucking awesome!" she said. Thank god she still loves me!

" Really?" " Of course really. Besides I love a guy with a temper."

I kissed her passionately.

This would make protecting her much easier.

**Yay second chapter finished! In the next one some more uh "creatures" are brought in to Gwens life besides werewolves and vampires. See you .**


	3. Chapter 3 Werewolves and Demons

**Alright hey guys! I had to do this chapter because my favorite mythical creatures are werewolves,vampires,and demons. But in the fourth or fifth chapter i will introduce the other werewolf and the vampire after their butts I mentioned in the summary. I don't own tdi and yes the title of this chapter is a spoof of that new movie Angels and Demons.**

**Ch 3: Werewolves and Demons**

Gwen's POV

I know most girls would be freaked out by finding out that their boyfriends a werewolf but strangely I'm not.

Besides I think its amazing and can save me a lot.

Like the time 3 days after the werewolf thing. Trent had been investigating the vampire and the other new werewolf in town who he cant seem to find.

" I told you I will find this guy." Me,Trent, and Shadow were walking in the park.

And Trent was getting really aggravated. Because I thought he couldn't find the werewolf.

" Yea sure." I said sarcastically. " Woof woof!"

"Shadow what is it boy?" They were both looking in the sky.

He then suddenly ran up to me,picked me up and ran into the woods with Shadow.

" Whats going on?" I asked. " Demon" he said.

" A demon?" I asked.

" Yea servers of the devil. They are people that gave their lives to the devil. Now they live their lives eating humans. They are really red and have horns and black wings."

" Oh crap!" I yelled because the demon was flying right at us.

Trent suddenly jumped and tackled the thing mid-air.

He had it pinned to the ground and said " You little bastard don't ever try that agai-."

" Trent what is it?" I walked over to get a closer look and it was Heather!

" Thats right" She said it in a raspy,evil demon like voice.

She then took her horns and rammed them into Trent's stomach.

" Trent no!" I screamed. But luckily Trent got up grabbed her by the neck and slammed her to the ground.

" Bitch!" Heather yelled then took extra long black claws and sliced Trent's stomach.

Blood splattered out of Trent's stomach. To pay her back I ran up, yeah I know its stupid, and sprayed her face with mace.

" AAA!" she screamed. Holy crap her face disintegrated!

" I will be back." she hissed.

" Good job" Trent said" Mace is a demons one true weakness. Its like poison to `em."

" Alright battle scar we need to go get you bandaged up." I said

" Aa its nothin ooo." He fell back down in pain. Then we kissed for what seemed like an eternity.

I love when he plays tough.

**Woo hoo my first battle scene! So anyway in the next one the other werewolf attacks Trent while he is injured but an old friend from tdi shows up to help and guess what he is a creature too! Try to guess what and who it is**

**A. Duncan B. Dj C. Izzy D. Bridgette**

**A. Vampire B. Demon C. Telekinesis( Moves stuff with mind.) D. Shape shifter**

**Post guesses in review.**


End file.
